


Day 22: It's cool!

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 22: Threesome





	Day 22: It's cool!

Contrary to popular beliefs, Fallon Carrington had never actually had a threesome before. So finding herself in the shower with both Culhane and Liam was both a cause for panic and for excitement. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t wondered how it would feel to have Liam’s hands on her body. But out of respect for Culhane (Yes, respect, why was that so hard to believe, she could respect people, damn it… when it suited her!), she had pushed those thoughts aside. She loved Michael, she knew that now, knew it with all her heart. He was everything to her. 

And he seemed to be cool with Liam’s hands on her body as well. In fact, they both seemed to be cool about it. Why was she the only one panicking?!

Was it because she was worried? She had no idea how she would react to Liam’s touch, how she was supposed to react in a situation like this. She was finally in a serious relationship with Culhane, was it his reaction she was worried about? If she lost herself completely to Liam, with Culhane right there to witness it happen… Would he leave? She couldn’t lose him, not again!

“Stop worrying so much!” Culhane was moving in closer, his dark skinned hand already covering her right breast and Fallon felt the rest of her doubts dissolve under his touch. “I told you, it’s cool!”

“Yeah”, Liam said, his lips against the back of her neck, one of his hands playing he left nipple, “it’s cool!”

Fallon allowed herself to relax and close her eyes, feeling four hands move over her body. They were ok with it; she should be ok with it. With her eyes closed, she would have no idea who was doing what to her, and in a way, that made her even more excited. She had a feeling they should move to the bed, though, if there was one thing she had learned, it was that shower sex was tricky business when it was just two people, it could be downright dangerous with three.

“Wouldn’t we all be more comfortable in the bedroom?” she asked, feeling the need to do it now, before they did something to render her speechless. There was a moment of silence, and then, she heard someone turn off the shower and opened her eyes to see Liam hold out a hand to help her out. They were all dripping wet (in more ways than one, in Fallon’s case) and as soon as they reached the bedroom, both Liam and Culhane were on her again. It felt like their hands were everywhere, except for where she wanted them to be, and she closed her eyes again, because the feeling rushing through her were getting a bit too intense.

Eventually, though, her legs started to buckle and she felt both her lovers help her down on the bed. Someone’s lips were suddenly on her nipple and she couldn’t stop a gasp of pleasure when she felt the other one (she had no idea which one) spread her legs a bit and gently blow on her dripping cunt. That had to be Michael, no one else knew her like he did, no one else knew what she wanted, what she liked… but the tongue flicking her nipple also felt like Michael, this was driving her crazy.

She wanted to open her eyes, but didn’t.

The next thing she knew, there was a tongue in her cunt, teasing her clit mercilessly. This time, she cried out and the one licking her nipple gave a light tug with his teeth, causing her whole body to buck up against both of them at once. They were both way too good at this. They would turn her into a complete mess if she didn’t get her head on straight.

It was time for her to show them a thing or two.

Without looking, she reached out to her side where she guessed that the nipple-biter were sitting and moved her hand over his leg up to his groin until she found what she was looking for. The low moan that followed when she started moving her hand along the hard cock told her everything she needed to know. Liam was between her legs, she had her hand around Michael’s cock. Knowledge brought confidence. Now that she knew which was which, she moved her hand a little slower, just like she knew Culhane liked it, and then tugged a bit, to bring him closer to her mouth.

Just before taking him in, she opened her eyes and looked right at him, smiling at the man she loved. Whatever happened tonight, or any night that might follow, she knew where her heart wanted. At his nod, she pulled him even closer, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, holding it there for a few seconds, before taking more and more of him. It was a little hard to focus, because Liam was doing one hell of a job on her clit and she had to fight to stay in control.

Never let it be said that Fallon Carrington wasn’t in charge.

But damn, Liam’s tongue was magical!

It was difficult to tell how much time went by, if it was two minutes or two hours because she was flying before she even realized it, grinding down on that tongue as it brought her to climax, her screams muffled by Culhane’s cock in her mouth. And she was still riding the waves when Liam’s tongue was gone and Culhane was gone and she opened her eyes, just in time to see them switch places with each other, Culhane pushing his still wet cock inside her as Liam got on his knees next to her head, pushing the head of his cock in between her lips.

He was slightly smaller than Michael, and she had no problem taking as much of him as possible. Culhane was giving her pussy one hell of a workout and her whole body was struggling to match his thrusts. This was quite the turn-on, she had to admit that. Two incredibly hot men that worshipped her and she got to be with both of them.

As they both drove her closer to her second orgasm that night, a part of her had to admit that they had been right.

Yeah! It was cool!


End file.
